Flirting Doesn't Help At All
by Shiina Kurosawa
Summary: "BAKKA! AS IF I'D SAY SOMETHING AS EMBARRASSING AS THAT!" - Lucy "Great! Now you've turned into a tsundere" -Natsu


**Title: Flirting doesn't help at all**

**Genre: Love/Romance , School**

**Type: Two-shots**

**Pairing: Natsu and Lucy**

**Author: Shiina Kurosawa**

**©Hiro Mashima**

"**A d-d-d-date!?"**

**Shocked and flustered, the blonde stuttered at her pink haired best friend who just asked a shocking question that made her glow bright pink from her ears to cheeks.**

"**yeah! Can we? Please?" The guy in pink hair asked as he pleaded like a little child to the blushing blonde**

"**No!" Said the blonde coldly**

"**But why? Lucy! Onegaii(Please)!" Said the boy as he clung for his dear life to Lucy's leg as she tried to walk out**

"**Natsu! You can't have a date with me! I'm your best friend!"**

"**Yes you are but I don't see anything wrong with it, were just going to a movie and eat! That's a date right? Please! I cant go alone!"**

Lucy raised a brow as she heard 'I cant go alone!'. Knowing that Natsu was a hot headed, stubborn, stupid, clumsy guy—She knew that he just needed her for something he cant do alone.

"**What is it?" **

"**I-it's"**

"**hmm?"  
"Don't laugh okay?"  
"Okay, I wont"**

"…"

**Natsu went silent for a second**

"**Natsu are yo—"  
" The Dragon Slayers 2 and The Fire Dragonist 3 are now showing in cinemas!" Natsu said cutting Lucy off**

"**Pfft!" **

"**I said don't laugh!" Yelled Natsu as he turned pink **

"**Natsu, you know that, those movies are for 10 years olds right?" Lucy said trying not to laugh further more making Natsu pout, grump and turn around and say**

"**If you don't wanna go, I can ask L—"  
"Bakka(Idiot/Stupid)! Who said I'm not going with you?"**

"**Hontonii(Really)?" Natsu's eyes sparkled in 2 bright yellow diamonds as Lucy sighed **

'**His really stupid sometimes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**But cute'**

"**THAT WAS AWSOME!" Beamed Natsu as he and Lucy finished watching and went somewhere for food.**

**It was already 9:45 pm and Natsu was wearing plain black pants, white t-shirt and the usual scarf he always wear, while Lucy is in her cute summer dress in white and pink color with ruffles at the bottom near the thighs .**

**They went in to a restaurant and sat down, ordering their food. **

**They talked and laughed as they ate until,**

"**So yeah it was hila—" **

"**Natsu?" A girl cut Lucy off by calling Natsu's name**

"**L-L-Lisanna?"**

"**Oh hey Lisanna! Konbanwa (Good evening)! I never thought that I'd meet you here" Lucy said with a smile as she took a glass of juice and drank it slowly**

"**Same here Lucy, by the way Natsu"  
"Hmm?"  
"A-a-about"  
"Bout' what?"  
"A-about the k-kiss" Lisanna said turning pink while Lucy choked at her juice as she heard Lisanna**

**As for Natsu**

"**Uhhm Y-yeah"**

"**W-w-what about that?" Lisanna asked Natsu as she looked down at her feet to hide her blush from the teen-ager, but this of course, never escaped Lucy's sight**

"**L-Lisanna? Are you okay?" Asked Lucy on purpose.  
"Huh?"  
"You look really red"  
"No, I'm fine! Hehe, better get going! Bye!"**

**Lisanna left and Natsu and Lucy were the only ones that were left.**

"**Natsu? You okay?" Lucy asked**

"**Natsu!" Lucy called without any response from the boy**

"**Gomen(Sorry)" Lucy apologized to her pink haired friend knowing that he wasn't able to give Lisanna an answer because she was there. 'I should've left' Thought the blonde. She sighed.**

**Natsu was taken back by her apology and finally snapped back to the real world.**

"**F-For what?" Natsu said**

"**You know, if you could have just said that you wanted time with Lisanna, I could have just left" Stated Lucy as she took a bill out from her bag and paid for her portion of food**

"**Bakka" Was all Natsu could say as he took a sip of his drink and stared at the blonde**

"**I know"  
"Know what?"  
"That you like her"**

Natsu stared at her once again with wide eye and saw Lucy's pained expression

"**Are you okay?" Natsu asked**

"**Yeah, just—"  
"Just what?"  
"Sorry, I know you helped me with Sting last year and I was really happy when you did" Lucy paused for a moment, sighed, and continued **

"**That's why I'm sorry if I can't help you now"  
"Weirdo! There's nothing to be sorry about" Natsu said as he stood up and walked near to Lucy and ruffled her hair**

"**Come now weirdo, it's late. Let's go home"**

**/UPLOADED: June 28, 2013 – 10:00PM**


End file.
